Discoveries
by supercellchaser
Summary: "Dean didn't know how he could have been so clueless. How could he have not known?" Sam/Castiel. Dean finds out about Sam and Castiel.


Playlist for this story remains all of Disambiguation by Underoath. They are epic. So epic.

This was quickly written so if it's not that great, sorry. Lol :-)

Thanksgiving is over and Christmas is on it's way! Maybe a Christmas Sastiel is in the works. *wink wink*

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Dean didn't know how he could have been so clueless. How could he have not known?

As he watched Castiel comforting his injured brother, Dean mentally kicked himself. _How did I not know?_

What Dead chided himself about even more was how he did not notice the change in the way Sam and Castiel acted around each other.

When Castiel had first begin working together, Castiel had thought Sam nothing more than an abomination, believing Uriel and the other angels that Sam was worthless and a unforgivable sinner.

That changed, though. Dean saw that now and cursed himself on not knowing it when it had been unfolding.

Castiel had become more comfortable with being around Sam, not as uneasy around him as before. He had begun to discuss matters with Sam that before, he had discussed only with Dean, not trusting Sam with the revelations.

It slowly began to expand. Not only had Castiel became comfortable in Sam's presence, Sam wasn't as nervous around the angel as he had previously been.

Before, Sam would feel inadequate to be in Castiel's presence, or any angel for that matter. They all hated him and they were not shy to let him know.

Now, Sam smiled when Castiel entered the room. He was no longer nervous when the angel was around, in fact, he seemed more upbeat and relaxed. Castiel even smiled around Sam. Something Dean had never seen the angel do before. Always stoic and creepy, Castiel never smiled and Dean again felt like the biggest moron at not noticing that the rare smiles came only when around Sam.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Dean watched Castiel gently tend to Sam's injuries, sustained from the most recent hunt, his hand gently resting on the side of Sam's face for a moment, blue eyes meeting brown.

Castiel had shown up late as usual, but just in time to save their butts from a pissed off Wendigo. Sam ended up with painful claw marks down his chest, thankfully though, not deep enough to cause any damage.

Now, back in the motel room, as Castiel fretted over Sam's injuries, Dean questioned himself again on how he didn't know.

Sitting down heavily on the bed he decided now was as good a time as any to express his questions to his brother and Castiel.

"How long has this been going on?"

Sam's eyes slowly met Dean's while Castiel continued patching Sam up, not even paying attention to the fact that Dean had spoken.

"Sammy?" Dean pressed. Sam shuffled nervously.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Castiel cut him off. "It surprises me that it took you so long to figure it out." Sam snorted quietly.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel's quip. "I could ask myself the same thing."

Castiel didn't respond. He finished wrapping gauze around Sam's injuries and gently helped him into a t-shirt.

"Lay down." The angel tenderly ordered, pressing Sam against the pillows on his bed. Sam complied, softly hissing in pain as he stretched out on the bed.

"So," Dean began when Sam had settled. "You guys are like, gay with each other?"

Sam's eyes avoided Dean's but Castiel, who had begin lightly running his fingers over Sam's forehead, immediately said, "If you wish to call it that."

"I wouldn't call it…gay, exactly." Sam murmured.

Dean snorted. "Then what would you call it?"

"I don't know." Sam whispered. "Does it matter?" His dark eyes met Dean's and Dean knew he was afraid. Afraid that Dean wasn't going to accept him.

"Sammy, if you want to screw an angel, I really don't care. You're still my brother no matter how homo you are."

Sam snorted slightly. "Wow, thanks Dean. I feel the love."

"Oh I bet you do Sammy." Dean said laughing at Sam's blush.

Castiel said nothing, only pressing his back against the headboard next to Sam, his eyes focused on Sam's face. "You need to sleep." He said quietly, pulling a blanket over him.

Dean shook his head and stretched out on his own bed listening to the cars pass outside the window. When he heard his brother's breathing even out in sleep, he whispered softly to the ceiling. "You better not hurt him."

Without a moments pause, Castiel's voice replied, "Never."

Dean smiled, closing his eyes.

"Still can't believe you two are queer."

* * *

This is how I see Dean responding to a Sam/Castiel relationship. I can see him throwing off words like queer and homo but still accepting Sam wholeheartedly.

Anyhoo…Reviews lead to more Sastiel. Really, I have like three stories in the works. Reviews will get them posted quicker.


End file.
